


A Little Secret

by duckmann (starlightttt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother AU, Brothers, Experiments, Humor, Levi and Eren are brothers, Secret Identity, Secrets, Surprises, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightttt/pseuds/duckmann
Summary: When Levi goes missing and returns only to bring back something no one would have expected. A child.~Or, Levi and Eren are brothers but they hold a secret only a select few know of. Eren's actually a titan shifter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is basically a fic about Levi and Eren being brothers and them growing up together. I love the whole secret identity trope so I had a lot of fun writing this.

“Captain Levi?”

“Still Missing. No word of Captain Levi.” Eld replied mouringfully. 

Petra groaned in exasperation. It had been almost 6 hours since Lance Corporal Levi had gone missing and it worried everyone. She dropped her elbows on the table and planted her head into her hands.

“You guys don’t think he’s.... gone, do you?” Gunther asked, already agonizing the replies he could possibly receive. They didn’t want to think about it but as time passed and no news about the return of their captain occurred, they started to lose hope. 

Petra shot up immediately and glared at him. Her apparent eyebags did nothing to help in the sort. “No way. He’s fine. He has to be.” 

But with each minute it was starting to get hatred believing her own words. She slowly slumped back into her seat. It was obvious even Petra was beginning to have doubts. The chances of Levi surviving this long was slim to none even if he was humanity's strongest soldier. Titans were no joke and one wrong step could be the reason for the end of your life.

“C’mon guys, it’s Captain Levi we’re talking about. He’s killed more titans then some people can even count. Let’s have some trust in him.”

Oluo nodded and for the first time, he didn’t retort with any snarky comment. Levi’s disappearance rattled everyone.

The situation was absurd to say the least. The Survey Corps were on their 42nd expedition when a mob of 11 and 12 meter titans attacked them. 

Being caught off guard, Levi Squad struggled to wipe out the titans especially when Petra was caught off her feet and captured by one of said titans. Her head was almost bitten off before something they’ve never seen before happened. A titan started attacking its own kind. A huge, 15-meter titan with black hair and glowing green eyes. It was truly terrifying yet outstanding. 

With the mob wiped out they turned to their captain awaiting orders. Should they capture the abnormal titan or kill it? It could be a great help to humanity but at the same time it was taking a huge risk. A sudden gust of steam bellowed through the area and with their sense of direction gone, they had to wait it out. When the steam was gone they waited to hear their orders. But it never came. Levi was gone. He was missing. And so was the 15-meter titan.

Petra groaned once again at the memory. They were reluctantly brought back to the castle despite their protests. The team waited and waited but even they were beginning to lose hope for their captain. But still, they sat in the mess hall late at night, past midnight. They waited for Levi to return. If he were to return. 

-xXx-

A loud bang from the doors of his study room alerted Erwin. He looked up and saw a panting soldier who was out of breath standing at the doorway.

He could feel hope resurface already knowing the soldier's next words. Levi was gone for an excruciating amount of time and god did it make him worry. He didn’t know a single person in the whole castle who wasn’t worried.

“Sir.” The soldier pulled himself together and straightened his posture. “He’s back.”

Erwin's eyes widened and he immediately dropped everything he was doing. “Where is he?”

“In the infirmary. Lance Corporal Levi was reported to be drenched in blood when he returned.”

Erwin cursed under his breath and stormed through the hallways of the castle towards the infirmary. It wasn’t just Levi Squad that was worried about his disappearance. It was the whole unit. Word quickly got around that one of their captains had gone missing and it rattled everyone. Where the hell did Levi go to? He was gone for almost 7 hours and was stranded in a titan infested area. 

Yes, he was humanity's strongest soldier but even in this situation there was no way he could have survived for this long. 

Erwin pushed open the doors to the infirmary and let go of the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Standing in front of the bed was Levi holding a roll of bandages and was even sporting some of his own on his arms. 

“Levi.”

“Erwin.” 

He stared at Levi in both concern and anger. The man was only a few minutes from being pronounced dead and here he was, in all of his 5’2” glory acting like nothing happened whatsoever. “Where the hell did you go?”

The raven-haired man calmly finished wrapping his arms in bandages before looking back up to his commander. His monotone expression never left despite the man’s fuming outburst. 

“I was on a mission.” He flatly replied.

“A mission- Levi! You were gone for long enough that we had to begin planning your funeral and that’s your response? We were all seriously worried about you.” Erwin was absolutely fuming in rage.

“Look, I’m fine and I apologize for concerning you but something happened and I had to make a judgement call.” 

It was true, other than the rolls of bandages around his arms, the man seemed to be in perfect condition. Of course the huge patches of dried blood and dark eye bags were not included. 

But something in the situation made Erwin worry more so than he already was. Levi always stayed with his team through the thick and thin so him abandoning them was completely out of the ordinary. 

And with the report of a new species of abnormal titans arising, he was worried. But he also trusted Levi, if something truly had come up and it was big enough to leave his team behind, he believed that it was something important. Although, it did make him curious.

Erwin narrowed his eyes. “And what was this something?”

Levi sighed thinking of a way to describe his current predicament. ‘Yeah, just found a kid in the middle of the titan area. No big deal’ That wouldn't exactly end well With no avail, he opted to show it to his commander. Or rather, show HIM to his commander.

He slowly moved away from the bed to reveal a small figure sleeping on it. A child. Erwin’s eyes widened. 

“Who..is he?” He asked cautiously. Because who in the right mind brings a child to a Scouts Regiment base. But Erwin could sense there was more than that. There was something he was missing in the situation.

Levi glanced at the little boy contently sleeping on the bed. He had to choose his next words very carefully if he didn’t want to be killed by his commander. “I found him in the forest during the expedition. His name is Eren.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “He’s...my brother.”

Erwin choked on his own saliva. “Your WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you had any criticisms I would love to hear them. I'm still a fairly new writer so I'll take anything to make my writing skills better. :))


End file.
